


Our Destiny is Not Defined by Ghosts

by GhostWillow5



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bleeding Effect, Blood and Injury, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Medieval Medicine, Protectiveness, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWillow5/pseuds/GhostWillow5
Summary: As Shaun stood there in that cave at the end of the World. He was hit with such fury and regret at the fate of Desmond Miles. This was how it was going to end?No, Shaun was an asshole but he was a smart one. So, looking at the Eye he gets an idea. Time-travel could be a thing right? Desmond can get his dream bar and they can hoodwink fate to work for them... Maybe.They just have survive the Third Crusade.
Relationships: Desmond & Altair, Kadar Al-Sayf & Malik Al-Sayf, Shaun & Malik & Kadar, Shaun Hastings & Desmond Miles, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. End of the World

Shaun was many things and he was an unforgiving prick at times, but a coward was not of them.

The Brit used his sarcasm and intellect to cut down and belittle one of the most selfless men left in the grim world of his reality of hidden blades and repugnant individuals that wanted to rule the world with a cold fist.

He was wrong about Desmond and worse, he was jealous of the younger man. How could he have been? Sure sitting in a chair all day seemed easy compared to the amount of work he and the others had do just to keep the Assassin’s afloat against the Templars, all while the born assassin had to do was sleep and treasure hunt through his ancestors memories. Meanwhile Shaun had many sleepless nights and lost souls to templar hands. It just seemed that Desmond had it easy.

But no things weren’t that simple- naming the bleeding effect for one. Slowly losing your mind and identity was a slow death. Even if Desmond didn’t commit suicide in the end. He would no longer be Desmond, just a breathing blur of dead men, switching from one to the next.

So yes, Shaun was wrong and because he was a prideful man sitting on his high horse looking down on those around him. It had taken Shaun a long time to admit his failings.

Now it seemed that Shaun would never make amends with his regrets or tell Desmond how much of a prick he was. Perhaps becoming mates with the younger assassin given time.

Because Desmond was going to die.

Shaun didn’t have to think about it or hear him admit his decision out loud. Shaun could see the resolve in those dark earth eyes. The younger was tired of his roll of chosen one. The toll had taken it’s pound of flesh from his soul, or several. Tired of having no choice in his life. Taken from captivity only to be thrown into the same situation with the assassins. Only maybe with a bit more freedom with them.

The outcome would still be the same Desmond was the lamb to be sacrificed for the ‘greater good’.

However Shaun knew Desmond’s decision because he knew the kind soul that the brunet was. The American would sacrifice himself because he was selfless, because he cared about those nameless innocents he would never meet.

And Shaun was livid.

He was livid at the two glowing Isu before him. At the Templars. At the Assassins. At himself.

The whole situation was unfair. They would lose either way. They had played being good little puppets the whole time, never straying from their script that Juno or Minerva had made for them.

Now it had come to this- Desmond dies and Juno would save the world, only for her to enslave mankind or let the world burn and they would be the only survivors and start the would anew.

Of course those where the only two options, they knew no better for the solution for the sun flare burning the world! The keep the whole plot down to vague answers and misdirects. Knowledge hidden until the puppet would need it. The Isu had stung the strings well.

It was the trap that Shaun had purposefully avoided his whole life only for the snare to catch him in the end.

Even with Minerva telling them about it now, it was too late to change anything. Time was wasted.

While the two dead gods of the past tried to convince and persuade Desmond to commit to one of their plans. Shaun was doing what he does best, planning and thinking of the outcomes. Planning and coming up with a solution.

To save Desmond and possibly the world.

“It’s done Minerva, the decisions made.” Desmond told the Isu.

Shaun watched as Juno’s eyes filled with glee and her lips twisted into an evil smile.

No, he was going to wipe that smile off her face, the brit ran the idea and calculations through his brain.

“Then the consequences of this mistake are yours to live-and die with.” Minerva brutally stated. Her eyes harden and she stepped back fading from existence, leaving Juno victorious in her manipulation of man and time.

Then Desmond had turned, told them to go and get to safety.

To leaving him alone with the malicious bat for his last final moments.

In this cold cave and aloof lights of the old technology for company.

Shaun had never agreed with William so much in his life as the man pleaded with his son to come with them and find another way. That pitiful part of that agreement is that Shaun had never agreed with the mentor in a positive light. Not until then.

While the son and father had their moment, Shaun was looking at the Eye. Thinking. The Brit lifted up his hand and rubbed at his neck.

Rebecca then dragged her eyes away from the scene in front to stare at him. She looked at him knowingly, recognising the action of his as when the man was thinking of a solution. Calmly, his sild his eyes to hers and flicked his eyes to the exit.

Rebecca parted her lips to say something and Shaun gave a shake of head. _No, go and get to safety, goodbye_. He expressed to her. She got the message either way and gave a small smile goodbye.

Shaun dipped his head in acknowledgment.

Rebecca then grabbed William and prompted him to running out with her.

Desmond didn’t turn to see if they all left. Perhaps he thought that if he looked at them run he would join them. Would confirm that he really was going to leave this earth alone.

Pity Shaun wasn’t going let that happen.

As Desmond turned and stepped up to the glowing sphere of the Eye. Shaun let him look at it for a second, then as Desmond lifted his hand to touch it. Shaun made his presence known.

He stepped up and brushed his shoulder with Desmond’s. Keeping a gentle contact as Shaun rested his hand on top of the youngers.

Shaun could feel the fine tremors running through Desmond’s body at the contact and pressed firmly to his side. Wordlessly comforting him.

“Why are you still here?! What are you doing?” Desmond cried.

See, Shaun was a sarcastic bastard but he was an intelligent one. He never give into a decision without predicting the odds. That’s how he was the historian and analyst.

Shaun figured that the Eye was not one machine and function, but an endless possibility of functions. The only problem was that it had limited energy.

However in the limited energy for the moment was endless possibilities. As long as it required a touch and thought. Just like the Apples of Eden. Shaun wasn’t the right blood line for the touch but he could do was provide the thought and together they would be able to will the function together.

With the whole theme of using ancestors give the man an idea.

He couldn’t connect to the timelines of Desmond’s forefathers. Shaun simply didn’t have the DNA code. However, he did have the code for one timeline where they both had a connection and he could picture the place and bring him and Desmond with there.

From there they could save the world and Desmond could live the life he wanted. Hopefully.

Or they could both die in this next moment.

Whatever the outcome, Shaun was not going to let Desmond face this fate alone.

Shaun was many things but never a coward.

“I have a plan. That may be a possibility to save good old earth and you. The plan is quite simple you see, as the bitch Juno said we need spark to get this thing to work. As I’m not that beautiful spark, I need you to act has the conduct. I will provide the intent and together we’ll will the Eye to work.”

Desmond eyes light up from the defeated haze “You mean to make it work like an Apple.” He breathed.

“Well, yes. It is one isn’t it, just a bit of more juice to it. I just need you to trust me. I know I’m asking a lot and I have been a horrible wanker to you. But I think this may work.” Shaun said sincerely.

Desmond looked at their joined hands and then stared at Shaun like he was searching for something in the brits expression. Shaun tried to convey how serious he was about this.

“You’re not leaving are you?” Desmond finally asked.

“The world is about to end, I’m here in a gloomy chamber with only sparks of lights to see at random intervals, holding your hand and asking you to let me save you. Desmond, what do you think?”

Desmond lips twitched and a slight laugh escaped from his lungs. “I think that you’re a insufferable man that will forever use sarcasm as a first language… Yeah, Okay- I trust you. Do what you need too.”

Well at least that was one battle over, now for the next part.

“Excellent, thank you. Now let’s hope stage two works for this plan.” Shaun, flexed and curled his fingers around Desmonds. Looking at the Eye with a frown.

Desmond turned his head to face Shaun’s. “What’s stage two?”

“Two is we hope that my DNA works and time-travel is a possibility.”

“And three?”

“We make to the Third Crusade, specifically 1191. Maybe before that, if we are lucky.”

“Wha-Why? Why That time?” Then Desmond had a moment of silent horror. “…You’re a descendant of Malik aren’t you?”

“Correct.”

“…This makes so much sense you are just like him in so many ways.”

“That’s quite the compliment. Now, are you ready?”

The two men steadied themselves-

“NO NO. I DO NOT ALLOW THIS. YOU WILL COMPLY TO MY WISHES.” Juno screeched flicking in a violent light, coming out of the darkness of the cave like a vengeful angel. “I WILL RULE THIS WORLD TO IT’S RIGHTFUL PLACE.” Juno came at them with her hands curled into claws, as if she could strike them down.

Shaun would never admit it, however seeing her come at them like a rabid demon was one of the terrifying images he had ever witnessed in this life. That being said…

“Ah. Marvellous, Ta for clearing that up. Looks like the plan is a solid.” Shaun said to Desmond.

Who then tore his eyes away from the oncoming villain and slammed his hand on the Eye without any hesitation. The cave and the technology in the surrounding them began a humming screeching sound, then room filled in a blinding white light.

“This path was unforeseen. Yes, this will work. I will correct the calculations for this. Be warned, Juno will follow.” Minevra’s voice came through the void.

The last thing Shaun could think of in that next moment was the sound of Desmond’s scream.


	2. Rough landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and Kudos!! I was gonna leave this chapter till next week, but I wasn't expecting this feedback.  
> So enjoy!!

* * *

The first thing to be aware of the was the burning sensation at the back of his throat, as if he’d just swallowed a desert and never thought to rinse out the sand. That would then lead to the copper taste of blood as well. The second thing to be aware off was the pain of pins and needles racking throughout his body.

Opening his eyes was an immediate mistake, the light made him slam his eyes shut as the pain of sharp needles exploded behind his eyelids.

The only part of his body that did not hurt was his right hand and lower arm.

Desmond knew in that instant that Shaun’s plan must have worked. No death could hurt this much.

“…Owwhhh, bloody Christ.” He hard Shaun gasp out to his left, followed by a low groan.

Desmond gave an answering grunt of agreement. Shaun perfectly summed up the situation.

There was a low shuffling sound followed by the scuffle of footsteps, and Desmond’s shoulder was gripped firmly.

“Hey, Desmond. You feeling okay?”

Desmond did not have the energy or will to open his eyes. “…Hunnnnhhh.”

“Ah good, Well if you must know we made to our destination by the looks of things.”

Slowly Desmond opened his eyes.

The sun glared though the broken ceiling, the wood had rotten and splintered off in the support beams. The white stone was cracked and worn in places. A tan cloth with holes and rips acted as the door. This was a small house of right time. It had seen better days though.

Vaguely he could hear people in the distance, prices of wares being shouted and bells ringing out.

A flex of Shaun’s hand on his shoulder refocused Desmond from his surroundings to look at his companion.

The light breaking through the ceiling highlighted the dark auburn hair making it look like a halo of fire that crowned the historian’s head and frame his young face. Wait? Desmond squinted his eyes. Yes, he was right. The crow’s feet that would be deep with stress had smoothed out and- something was missing.

A frown graced the Brits face. “Yes, I know. I’m not wearing my glasses. I only needed to wear them at 21. Guess we both got an upgrade of sorts. You should see your appearance”

“Why what do I look like?” Desmond questioned in a croak.

“Not 25. I’d say 17 or 18.”

What the hell happened? The American sat up with Shaun’s help. He draped an arm around Desmond’s back and gently pulled him up. Desmond then looked at his left arm.

The tattoo that inked the skin was in the process of the final stages of healing.

“I’m 18.”

“How do you know?” Shaun asked him perplexed.

“Cause I got this tattoo when I turned 18, look at the healing stage of it. It’s starting to peel now.”

Then Desmond turned to look at his right arm that was hanging limply at his side. The skin was black and crusted in places, the flesh underneath was a mix of blood red and white plus.

Suddenly he was very glad that he could not feel the pain of it.

Shaun followed his line of sight. “Ah, yes. I’m hoping that you can’t feel that, otherwise you would have discovered it before you looked at it.”

“…No-I can’t feel that. I can’t feel my arm at all.” Desmond confessed, his voice was barely a whisper.

Inside the American was starting to panic. That was is main hand. His sword hand. How on earth could he defend himself and Shaun without it? He would be a liability, especially in this time. Desmond wasn’t as capable as Malik. The Syrian was an unstoppable force who-

A hand cupped his face and gripped his chin, lifting his face. Desmond’s desperate thoughts quieted as he looked into Shaun’s serious eyes.

“Whatever you are thinking. Stop. It.” His grip tightened. “We have lived when we should have died. We have made it. Okay? We’ll stand together in this time. I will protect you-“ Desmond opened his mouth “-and you will protect me.” Desmond closed his mouth and tried to nod, only the Brits grip wouldn’t let him. “The arm was the price of using the Eye. Maybe, it was the trigger to kill you. I don’t know and I don’t care. What I do care is us looking after it and you. We get you healed and we stay low somewhere. You saved the world Desmond, you need to rest.”

Desmond felt a warmth in his chest at Shaun’s words. Where was this Shaun when he needed a steady presence to talk to and stand by him? Yes, Shaun wasn’t as harsh in the last month as to when he first met the man but he wasn’t the man before him now.

Perhaps this was the Shaun one got to know once they passed the cold exterior. Desmond felt his cheeks heat and his eyes looked down.

“Yea, thanks.” He shyly said.

Yet, Shaun still did not release him.

Shaun was still trying to shake out the feeling of pins and needles as they pricked a buzzed underneath his skin and his legs had started to cramp. However, he would not move from his kneeling position or release Desmond. Not, until the younger man understood.

That he wasn’t a weakness. That they would heal his arm and that Desmond could rest now. Heal from the trails that 2012 had gave him. Regain some of the weight he had lost. That Shaun would be the friend he needed.

Therefore, Shaun waited patiently for Desmond to flick his eyes back up again.

Desmond blinked up and once Shaun was sure that he was listening Shaun spoke lowly.

“I was serious back in the cave, I’m sorry about before. I was an ass and I wasn’t fair. You got thrown into an impossible situation and made the best you could. You have done your duty and it has also claimed too much from you Desmond. We have time to fix things. I can carve plans and warnings in walls, books, temples and the job for the future would be done. The plan was to get you here and you can live out the rest of your life however you want now. Open that bar you talked to Lucy and Rebecca about. Do you understand?”

The American swallowed the tightness in his throat, the man was giving his life back in the only way he could. This was Shaun’s plan and apology. The Brit would take on Juno and her plans just so Desmond could get his life back and heal the emptiness inside him. That being said…

“I understand. But… Shaun as you said we do this together.”

Shaun didn’t know whether to let out a sigh or not, because of course Desmond would want to take on Juno with him. Even after they stay low and get him healed.

Shaun grimaced at the thought of Desmond in the same room with that- thing.

Desmond watched the grimace and took onto a topic away from Juno.

“Opening a tavern sounds nice though, a good way to get information and stay down on the low away from prying eyes.” A smirk formed on his face. “Besides I think you would look great as a bar wench.” He told Shaun sweetly.

The atmosphere was cleared of the heavy air and Shaun let go of Desmond to stand up.

“I don’t know. I think that out of the two of us patrons would pay to see your mug.” The Brit joked lightly back. “We need supplies and money before we do anything though. A change of clothes first. We stand out like a sore thumb.” Shaun held out a had to pull Desmond up.

Grunting in agreement and followed the historian to the tattered cloth and lightly raised the cloth to the side and they peered into the narrow street.

It seemed to be one of the poorer districts of the city, the white stone of the connecting buildings had long been grey and the pathways where covered in dirt and sand. People sat in rags in the corners that held shade from the sun. Dirt covered them in head to toe and the smell was a sour stench that caught the back of the throat.

“We won’t be getting supplies from them.” Desmond quietly said. Pity swelled in his chocolate eyes.

“No.” Agreed Shaun, “Maybe they can tell us which city we are in though.”

The pair approach them slowly. Not wanting to frighten them or have a violent reaction. They were after all foreigners in the Crusade time.

The beggars watch them warily. But made no move to disappear from their sight. Some shifted to reach into the side of their tunics. Where most likely a small knife or dagger was hidden from sight.

The boys both raised their hands in a gesture of no harm. It seemed to pacify them to a degree. No sharp weapons made an appearance, yet.

The two hoped that it stayed that way, none where in shape for a fight.

“Greetings. God be with you.” Desmond addressed them. The Arabic falling easily from his lips.

Shaun was content to let Desmond do the talking as he didn’t know the native tongue. However, he jerked when he realised he could understand what Desmond had just said.

Maybe he was confused? The Eye messed with their age, what’s to say that his brain was still adjusting? Or it was the heat? Sun madness was a thing here.

“Boy, God has left us some time ago.” An elderly man bitterly replayed back. The elder eyed the two of them, especially Desmond’s right arm. “It seems like God has left you too. What do you want boy?”

Shaun then decided to try something. “Sorry to bother you elder, what city are we in?”

Desmond twitched as he heard Shaun speak fluent Arabic.

“Jerusalem. Now both of you be gone.” The man growled.

The elders words held a command for the others and they loosely moved to surround them.

“Of course.” Shaun said as the two hastily moved away from them and further down the narrow streets. After finding a hidden corner they sat down on a stone bench to collect their thoughts.

Desmond drew in a breath. “So those calculations of Minerva.”

Shaun sat with his arms crossed, his face blank. “Changed more that our age. It would appear language is one of them.”

“That works for us… Don’t not think on it. It works. That’s good- I don’t have to translate for you.”

The Brit was still and Desmond was praying that he would just leave it be. They had more things to worry about at the moment that was not Isu related. Namely, provisions and clothes.

Shaun then shifted to rest his elbows on his knees, his forearms draped loosely. Desmond took his time looking. It was the longest that Shaun had kept quiet in his company and he didn’t know if it was good thing or not.

As Desmond was waiting to see if he should have say something to break the silence, his right arm suddenly gave a twinge and a fiery heat raced through muscle. He couldn’t help but let out a hiss of pain.

Shaun immediately reacted to the sound and twisted to the side out to look. “Let me see.” He commanded.

As Shaun lightly examined it Desmond commented, “I don’t think the numbness will stay long.”- Shaun hummed as he maneuvered the limb see the length of the damage. Shaun released the arm gently to the American’s lap and he took off his jumper.

“I was hoping to find some honey or aloe vera before I wrap this…” He trailed off. Tearing a strip off and rolling it around the damage-Desmond clenched his jaw- Before moving the arm and tying it to his chest and making a sling.

Desmond tested at how secure it was and he said thanks which Shaun just nodded adjusting the strap around the Americans neck.

Both men stilled as they heard that the heard the heavy thuds and clanks of armour approach nearby.

Shaun put a hand on Desmond and firmly pressed down. Whoever it was Shaun would take care of them, as the one to who was the fittest for the task.

Shaun rolled his shoulders and coiled his muscles, his eyes narrowed on the small enclosed opening to their little hidden stop, yet keeping a relaxed impression about him.

Desmond could only know that the man was ready for a fight because he could feel the tension from the body next to him.

The movement came closer, yes. It was a pair of guards Desmond detected from the footsteps and the conversation that flowed through the air.

_“I hear that they have captured an infidel. One of the assassin’s.”_ One told his fellow.

_“Haha, yes. They have the dog in chains. I was one of the ones to capture it.”_

_“I hear it was only one of the younger ones.”_

_“Don’t be fooled by the face, each and every one is a demon that must die.”_

_“Then why does this one live yet?”_

_“The captain wishes to question and kill it after he is finished with the mutts.”_

The other laughed cruelly at the fate on the prisoner and then continued, _“Not that there would be anything left of it.”_

_“No and no one will know about its fate. Perhaps they will send its head to a pike on the city gates.”_

Desmond pressed his lips in distaste at what he was hearing and looked at Shaun as his knuckles cracked in their grip of the stone beneath.

The guards walked past the hidden bench and its two occupants. The red cross of the templars flashed by on the guards white surcoat. The armour glimmering in the sun.

Desmond watched in silent awe as Shaun raised up from his side, not a sound was made as he stalked forward towards the guards back. Not a break in the flowing predator’s intent. Desmond had heard that Shaun was personally trained by his father to be an assassin, but he had never seen Shaun act upon the knowledge. Therefore, he didn’t really believe that he possessed the skill. That being said he watched the layer of the sarcastic Englishman shed to reveal the dormant hunter that prowled within.

Desmond could describe that he was like an avenging falcon descending down upon their prey. The dark auburn predator lashed out with deadly precision and its talons cleanly snapped the two guards neck.

It was all over in less than 5 seconds and Shaun looked barely ruffled. He simply just dragged the two into the corner and dropped them at Desmond’s feet.

Desmond gapped.

“What?” Shaun questioned. “It’s not like they didn’t deserved it.” He reached down and took one of the guards sword and he give few experimental swings. Shaun then nodded, looking very pleased with himself.

“What was that?!” Desmond blurted.

Shaun just held up a sack of coins and his new sword “Supplies.” He shrugged.

“No, no.” Desmond pointed at him. “Since when did you move like that?”

Shaun didn’t given look up at as he was relieving the templars of their armour and coin. “Not my fault you didn’t believe me when I said I was trained by the Mentor.”

“Yea but-“

“-William and I didn’t see eye to eye, but even he knew I would be a more useful tool if I could fight as well.”

Ah, well that sounded more like his dad. Never seeing people as people just tools that he could use for the assassin order. More useful if to him if he kept them sharp for his uses.

“…We could have sparred if I knew.” He muttered dejectedly, picking at his sweatshirt.

Shaun couldn’t help but snort at the American as he sat like a child that was deprived of his favourite toy. He grunted as he finally got the last of the gear off the men and lay the equipment out neatly.

“Well, they won’t fit us neatly but the armour will do.” Shaun concluded. “The heat will be a bitch as we try to get used to it.”

“Armour is armour and we need the protection of it.” Desmond finished, scooping down to pick up one of the helms. “At least we get some decent shit for free.”

“Don’t forget that we can move pretty easily around now. Not many people want to stop a templar as they travel.” Shaun said as he was changing.

Desmond hummed in thought and agreement. “What about the captured assassin?”

“What about them?”

“We can’t just leave them.”

Of course Desmond wanted to save a captured assassin from prison. Not that Shaun wasn’t sympatric to their plight. He just didn’t see how they could accomplish such a task. Not with them still being weak and recovering from the Eye. How could they fight or climb? Shaun knew that he wouldn’t be able to run for long if it came down to it and Desmond was still in bad shape. Shaun didn’t want to risk the younger now, especially since they made it. Better to get themselves sorted first before taking on such a mission.

However looking as Desmond he just knew that the brunet would say something that he wouldn’t like.

“I just..” Desmond began slowly “I know from experience what it’s like to be in that situation. Caught, cornered with no hope of escape. Left to the whims and mercy of others- I was recused, but I would want to spare anyone that. The fear of being alone and abandoned.”

Shaun paused in getting dressed. He didn’t know what to say to that. Because Desmond was right and he was still neglected in the assassin’s care too wasn’t he? Those wounds were still a very much present occurrence . Shaun clenched his teeth, damn this war and those horrible decisions for the ‘greater good’ it was all still a bloody ledger in the end.

“I know that the templars captured you too. Imagine what would have happen if you didn’t get the chance to escape. If Rebecca wasn’t able to help you? Do you remember the relief and uttered joy you felt once you ran away? That they didn’t get to chain you?”

Desmond pressed on, heedless of Shaun’s inner conflict and bitter agreement.

Because yes- Shaun remember running from the black van that took him from a late night on university grounds. The fear as they blind folded him and snapped sip-ties around his wrists.

The world has made him a bit jaded hasn’t it? Besides, Desmond as looking like someone had kicked his puppy.

“Fine, okay.”

Desmond glanced up. “Okay? Yes! How are we gonna do it?”

“Very, _very_ carefully- How are we going to get in and out without a fight is our main problem.” Shaun uttered, his hand rubbing his neck.

Desmond went silent and looked at the guards helm in his hand, the light highlighting the metal. Then like a switch was flipped Desmond let out a gasp and looked to Shaun. Who seemed to have the same idea.

Both boys held eye contact and looked back to the helm.

“Well… that’s one plan.” Shaun said and they both grinned.

“I call dips on the less smelly one.”

_“Shite,_ I’m keeping the better sword.”

“Dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this website, so any tips would be appreciated.
> 
> feedback is also welcome!


End file.
